deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Ruvie
Roger Ruvie (ロジャー・ラヴィー, Rojā Ravī) is the manager of Wammy's House when Watari is not present. He later takes on the role of Watari and works with Near, who becomes the third L. Appearance Roger is an elderly man with white hair. He has light colored eyes and wears glasses. Character According to Death Note: How To Read 13, he dislikes children and likes insect books. Plot Roger is a close friend of Watari, and took over control of the orphanage, Wammy's House when he left. His job is to assemble talented kids, and raise an heir to the L name. After L and Watari's deaths, he receives a text message on his cell phone that reads "L is dead". After receiving the message, Roger leaves his office and sees a group of children come inside after playing in the courtyard of the orphanage. As the children run in, he takes a boys hand out of a smaller childs hair. The boy is revealed to be Mello as he holds his wrist and tells him and another boy, called Near to come to his office. Having brought Mello and Near to his office, Roger sits at his desk while Mello stands in front and Near sits on the floor beside Mello with a puzzle. Mello asks Roger why they were brought here, and Roger informs them that L is dead. Mello reacts strongly and leans over Rogers desk, yelling. He grabs Roger by his suit, demanding to know what happened to L, and asking if Kira killed him. Roger responds that that was probably what happened, and Mello asks Roger if he's saying that L was killed even though L said that he would catch Kira. As Mello continues to react, Near states that "If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, you are just a loser", and lifts his puzzle in the air and turns it upside down, causing the pieces to fall about the floor. Mello looks towards Near, before turning back to Roger and asking to know which one of them was chosen by L. Roger says that L had not chosen yet, and could no longer do so. He asks Mello and Near if they could just work together, to which Near responds positively, and Mello says it's impossible. Mello states that he could never work with Near, and that they do not get along. He then says that Near should be the next L because he is calm and uses his head. Mello tells Roger that he is leaving the "institution" to live his own way. Roger tries to stop him but Mello says it's okay, and that he will be fifteen soon. Mello leaves before shutting the door to Rogers office. In the epilogue taking place a year after Light Yagami's death, Roger has become the second Watari along with Near, the third L. Trivia *Roger possibly makes an appearence at the end of L: Change the WorLd though it is not specified to be him. References de:Roger Ruvie es:Roger Ruvie Category:Human Category:Wammy's House